Robin Smith
Robin B. Smith (born Feb, 28, 1955) is an American voice actor who voices the offscreen narrator for 2 Thomas the Tank Engine And Friends LeapPad books, Thomas the Really Useful Engine and Thomas and the School Trip. His voice register sounds somewhat similar to Alec Baldwin (actor who did the film Boss Baby) since both voices are similar with the character of Sir Topham Hatt. He is also the voice of the offscreen narrator in the following Alphaville Learning Adventures Series LeapPad books, Pre-K Math and The Time Machine Adventure, and a LeapPad book, Anna’s First Ballet. His film career started in 1987 in the film Scavengers. He appeared in a lot of films throughout the late 1980s to the 2000s. Smith became a manager in professional wrestling in early 1997. Bret Hart visited South Africa and met Smith. Hart recommended him for a role in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), however he never fought as a wrestler. Smith made his wrestling debut in Tennessee in the US Wrestling Association (USWA). He wrestled under the name Commandant, and managed a stable of paramilitary wrestlers including "Interrogator", "Tank" and "Recon" as the "Truth Commission"; a take on the similarly named Truth and Reconciliation Commission in South Africa. This team won the USWA Tag Team Championship three times. In June 1997, the Truth Commission made their WWF debut. Smith made promos on WWF about the Truth Commission and attacking the United States for not having discipline. He was hated by the fans. "Sniper" replaced "Tank" on the commission. He was interviewed by Sunny, but scared her by yelling at her. During the summer of 1997 the group lost only to The Legion of Doom. In September, Smith was replaced by The Jackyl; the WWF wanted someone who could participate physically in the matches. Smith returned to South Africa, ending his wrestling career, and continued to act. Smith appeared in 2006's The Fall, a film about Los Angeles based in the 1920s. In 2009 he played Johan De Villers in Invictus, about a South Africa rugby team fighting to win the 1995 Rugby World Cup. Films Done Movies * Die Troudag van Tant Ralie (1975) * My Country My Hat (1983) * The Hidden Farms (1985) * Vyfster: Die Slot (1986) * Scavengers (1987) * 'n Wêreld Sonder Grense (1987) * Paradise Road (1988) * Blind Justice (1988) * Merchants of War (1989) * Brutal Glory (1989) * Accidents (1989) * Death Force (1989) * The Revenger (1989) * Reason to Die (1990) * Any Man's Death (1990) * Return to Justice (1990) * The Schoolmaster (1990) * American Ninja 4: The Annihilation (1990) * The Fourth Reich (1990) * Pursuit (1992) * Die Prince van Pretoria (1992) * Bopha! (1993) * Orkney Snork Nie 2 (1993) * Project Shadowchaser: Night Siege (1994) * Cyborg Cop II (1994) * Never Say Die (1994) * Lipstiek Dipstiek (1994) * Lunarcop (1995) * The Redemption: Kickboxer 5 (1995) * Hearts & Minds (1995) * Dangerous Ground (1997) * Ernest Goes to Africa (1997) * Fools (1998) * Tarzan and the Lost Apes (1998) * Running Free (1999) * Cry Me a Baby (1999) * Africa (1999) * The Meeksville Ghost (2001) * Standing Tall (2001) * Hooded Angels (2002) * Stander (2003) * Proteus (2003) * Berserker (2004) * Red Dust (2004) * Man to Man (2005) * The Fall (2006) * Running Riot (2006) * Poena is Koning (2007) * The Seven of Daran: Battle of Pareo Rook (2008) * Wot Wolf (2009) * Incvictus (2009) * 'Master Harold' ... And the Boys (2010) * Italian Console (2011) * Angus Buchan's Ordinary People (2012) * The Time Travellers (2013) * Sophia Grace & Rosie's Royal Adventure (2014) * Bordering on Bad Behavior (2014) * Prime Circle: Doors (2015) * Strikdas (2016) TV * Good Climate, Friendly Inhabitants (1982) * 1922 (1984) * Die Binnekring (1990) * African Skies (1993) * Sweating Bullets (1993) * Guns of Honor (1994) * Rhodes (1996) * Black Velvet Band (1997) * An Old Wife's Tale (1998) * Tierärztin Christine III: Abenteuer in Südafrika (1998) * Kevin Spencer (1999) * WWP Thunderstrike (2004) * Coup! (2006) * Deadly Harvest (2008) * The Devil's Potty-mouth ''(2008) * ''Crusoe (2008) * The Book of African-Americans (2015)Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:People